Kingsman: Princess Protection Program
by WritingInStyle
Summary: Kingsman member, Gawain is murder by a mysterious girl while on a mission to locate the lost Princess Hildegard of Sweden. The Kingsman look into the mysterious girl that murdered Gawain, and find out that this isn't her first murder and it certainly won't be her last. Kingsman hope to find the serial killer and bring her to justice but, things take a bit of turn when they find her


Chapter One: The Swede-Slayer

Her POV

Blood. It splattered all over the walls. It soaked my shirt. I looked down at the now headless body of a man that I used to know. "No one must know". I whisper to my self. I changed my shirt and stuff the other one in my bag. Then I went to the security room of the building to wipe the tape clear of my involvement of his death, just like I had done with the others. Murdering people had now become an everyday thing for me and this was my everyday routine. I only killed them cause they had found out who I was, which must be kept a secret at all costs. This man had been a well known business man, who was born and raised in Sweden, and a close friend of my father. I had known him ever since I was a child, he noticed me while I was walking down the street and then confronted me about it. Which gave me no choice but to kill him.

I exited the building and looked around hoping no one went into the building until I was out of sight. I walked over to my apartment not trusting myself in taking a taxi for facial recognition or the scent of blood coming from my bag. I placed my bag on the floor and threw out my shirt knowing that I wouldn't be able to get the blood stains out of the white shirt. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower, to get the blood off of me. I put on my sweats after my shower and curled up on the bed to watch some television, probably a Doctor Who marathon.

Watching Doctor Who, despite the fact that it was one of my favorite shows always made me sad, since the doctor was always so selfless and cared for nearly everyone. Yet all I was doing was killing others and causing their families pain for my selfish reasons, and all those characters are the villains in fiction and real life, which meant I was one too. I been considering giving myself up to the police, but the amount of drama that the lost Princess Hildegard is a serial killer, would definitely bring the down fall of my family's dynasty. So all I could do was continue and make sure that no one every found out hat has become of the lost Swedish princess.

I went on my laptop to see if the man's death had been announced on the news.

'SWEDISH BUSINESS MAN FOUND DEAD IN LONDON'

'NILS VIKTOR LARSSON FOUND DEAD'

and other headlines like that appeared on the news site. I clicked on them to see if any of them had evidence of me and none did, which was good. but one of the comments on one site had put together previous crimes that I had committed.

PARTYBANANA23: 'I FOUND OTHER CRIMES COMMITTED IN LONDON CLOSE BY THE PLACE THAT NVL WAS MURDERED WITH THE EVIDENCE ERASED, I THINK OUR SERIAL KILLER LIVES IN LONDON'.

good going PARTYBANANA23, your blowing my cover. other comment followed responding to PARTYBANANA23's discovery.

SAMMYSHARP: 'DO ANY OF THE VICTIMS HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON?'.

yes they do SAMMYSHARP, they're all dead.

SHERLOCKFAN4LIFE: ' SAMMYSHARP, YES ALL THE VICTIMS ARE SWEDISH, SO IF YOUR SWEDISH I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE LONDON'.

HENRYSTEPHENS:' SHERLOCKFAN4LIFE, DOES THIS MEAN THAT, THE KILLER IS AN ANTI-SWEDE'.

SHERLOCKFAN4LIFE: 'YES, HENRYSTEPHENS, I DO'.

I'm not an anti-swede, I am a swede.

JUSTINBRAND: 'ANYONE ELSE NOTICE THAT EACH ONE KEEPS ON GOING UP IN THE LEVEL OF POPULARITY, FIRST JUST A RANDOM PERSON, THEN A TEACHER, THEN A STAGE ACTOR, A ROYAL SERVEANT, AN ENGINEER THAT CREATED A POPULAR SWEDISH CAR, AN EX-BAND MEMBER, A RETIRED POLITICAN, KNOW A WORLD-WIDE KNOWN BUSINESS MAN, WHAT'S NEXT A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL FAMILY, AND APPARENTLY PRINCE CHRISTOFFER IS COMING OVER TO BRITAIN WITH HIS FIANCEE, LADY GEORGIA HAMILTON, WHO IS A BRITISH LADY WHO IS FROM LONDON, SO IT'S VERY LIKELY THEY'LL BECOMING OVER TO LONDON'.

PARTYBANANA23; 'GOOD POINT, JUSTINBRAND, BUT THE PRINCE AND HIS FIANCEE WILL BE HEAVILY GUARDED, BUT REMEMBER PRINCESS HILDEGARD IS STILL MISSING WHAT IF THE KILLER FINDS HER'.

believe me, Prince Christoffer or his fiancee are not getting killed and if I wanted to kill Princess Hildegard that would be a very easy kill.

HENRYSTEPHENS: 'JUSTINBRAND GOOD THINKING, I PERSONALLY BELIEVE IT WOULD BE WISE FOR THE PRINCE TO CANCEL HIS TRIP TO LONDON, AND PARTYBANANA23, PRINCESS HILDEGARD HAS BEEN MISSING FOR NEARLY 3 YEARS SHE'S PROBABLY ALREADY DEAD'.

I am very much alive, HENRYSTEPHENS, very much.

His POV

"Eggsy, come over here". Roxy called.

"What is it, Roxy?". I ask.

"Look at this, Gawain's been murdered". She said.

"Does Merlin know about this". I say.

"I'm not sure, I only just saw it, there's all these forums and stuff commenting on his death since the security tapes had been erase". Roxy said.

"Yeah Merlin's been talking about, these murders, all the evidence had been erased and they've all been in London". I say.

"Oh yes those murder's apparently Gawain was just murdered today, and all the evidence had been erased". Merlin said as he came up from behind.

"And you didn't care to inform us?". I say.

"No I just had't seen you two today and was never very fond of Gawain, and plus Eggsy your Arthur not me you need to know about this stuff". Merlin said.

"Well I should probably inform the others then". I say.

"No need for that I've already done that". He says.

"You should have been Arthur". I say.

"I should have, but I didn't want to Merlin's a better name and less responsibilities".He says.

"Have you found anything out about this killer?". I ask.

"Here Eggsy come look at this". Roxy says.

"What's this?". I ask.

"It's one of those forum website, their talking about Gawain's murder on here". She says.

I look at the forum and scroll throughout the comments.

"The Ghost?". I say.

"That's what their calling the murder along with The Beheader, The Blank Faced Killer, The Medieval Murder, and The Swede-Slayer". Roxy says.

"Gawain was swedish?". I say.

"His name was Nils Viktor Larsson". Roxy says looking at me.

"He had a British accent". I say.

"Where was he killed?". Merlin asked.

"Larsson inc., his family's company, on Long Lane, City of London". Roxy says.

Merlin got onto one of the computers and hacked into there security.

"The killer erased the security tapes". I say.

"Only the ones of her killing him, not of her entering with him, and leaving without him". He says.

"How do you know it's a girl?". I ask.

"When she walks out of the building she looks back, right into the camera". Merlin said.

"That's our killer she looks like she's 17". I say.

"Yes she does let's identify this girl". Merlin says as he opens up the identifying program.

He put in the picture of the girl and she showed up.

"Kathryn Magdalena Skarson". He says.

"There's the Swede-Slayer, which it so happens she is Swedish". I say.

"This was too easy". Merlin says confused.

"I agree, the police could have done this and yet she hasn't even been seen yet". Roxy says.

"And look how young she is in this picture, I was taken nearly 3 years ago, ans she's 17 so she must have been only 14 when this picture was taken". I say.

"She doesn't even look the same". Roxy says.

"Her hair's a lot shorter and she's shorter in the picture, It's almost like shes' taunting us with the knowledge of who she is but not being able to prove it". I say.

"We'll find a way to prove it, in the meantime Eggsy, I would suggest calling Princess Tilde and warning her about, our little psychopath here". Merlin says.

The Princess POV's

"What is it Eggsy? What about Nils? He's dead? When? Today, how? Who? The Swede-Slayer? What does this have to do with my brother? He's next?". I say continuously into the phone.

"Okay okay, I'll go tell my father". I say.

"Father". I say as I enter the living space which my father was currently sitting in.

'What is it Tilde, darling?". He asks in his heavy Swedish accent.

"Nils is dead". I say and sit down on the couch across from him.

"When?". He asks with sadness in his voice.

"Today in London. Why was Nils in London, I know he has a company in London, but his brother runs that one". I say.

"I asked Nils to look for your sister". He says.

"Father, Hilda's gone, she probably dead by now". I say.

"Don't say that, you don't know for sure that she's gone, she could be alive". King Gustaf says.

"What's going on here?". Christoffer says as he walks into the living space.

"Nils is dead". I say.

"When'd this happen?". Christoffer asks.

"Today, In London". I say.

"Why was he in London?". He asks.

"Father sent him to look for Hilda". I say.

"Hilda's dead, and if she isn't she doesn't want to be here she's been gone for over 3 years". Christoffer tells our father.

"You don't know for sure!". Father says with a raised voice to Christoffer.

"Yes, I do she's dead father, gone, she left and she not coming back!". Christoffer said raising his voice.

"Christoffer, calm down". I say.

"No, Father keeps on bringing up Hilda, and I'm tired of it I'm trying to be happy about my engagement to Georgia but father keeps on bring up Hilda!". He says.

"Don't you dare yell at me, I am your father and the king and you will obey and respect me!". Our father says as he stands up.

Christoffer walks out the door and I follow behind him.

"Christoffer". I say going after him.

"What do you want Tilde?". He snaps.

"You can't go to London". I say.

"Oh so your taking his side of this". Christoffer says.

"No, There's been a lot of murders going on in London, lately and they've all been Swedish people". I say.

"I'll have guards". He says.

"But-"

"No buts I need to get out of this country". Christoffer says as storms up the stairs.

"What's his problem?". My elder brother, Vilhelm asks.

"Him and father had another arguement". I say.

"About what?". He asks.

"What do you think?". I say.

"Hilda? again?". Vilhelm says.

"Yes, we all know this is around the time that she went missing". I say.

"Father is always sensitive around this time". He says.

"Wouldn't you if, Silvia went missing". I say.

"Yes I would". Vilhelm agrees.

"What do you think, even happened to Hilda?". I ask.

"I don't know but, I hope she's alright". He says.

"Me too". I say.

"Now what do you say we go out for lunch, have a little sibling bonding time". Vilhelm says.

"Sure, It's been a while". I say as we walk over to the door and into the car and decide where to go.

 **A/N: hope you guys liked it this is my first ever actual story.**


End file.
